Wasting Time
by Neferet10210
Summary: Just a little songfic. I think I may stick with songfics from now on. RyouBakura


Wasting Time 

Warnings: Shounen-ai (Bakura/Ryou) … um… not much else.

Bakura: Meh, she don't own us. Thank Ra for that…

VA:Oh, this is a songfic and it's just pointless fluff. Enjoy.

hereisthefic hereisthefic hereisthefic

(Bakura's POV)

_We were walking_

_Just the other day_

_It was so hot outside_

_You could fry an egg_

You and I were walking to the park. I have no idea why were would go out in such warm weather, but then, I'm not complaining. You were wearing faded blue shorts and a white tank top. It looked good on you. Especially with your hair tied up like that. I was wearing dark jean shorts and a black tank top. My hair had been tied up too, but the little demon horns stuck out. I looked good.

Anyway, as I said. It was burning hot outside and everybody was sweating like a dog. You and I were no exception, my pretty hikari.

_Remember you were talking_

_I watched as sweat ran down your face_

_Reached up and caught it at your chin_

_Licked my finger tip_

I dunno what came over me, but while you were rambling away, I saw some sweat trail down your face. I caught it as it reached your chin. I liked it off my fingers and made a face. You laughed and shook your head.

_Wasting time_

_Let the hours roll by_

_Doing nothing for the fun_

_Little taste of the good life_

_Weather right or wrong_

_Makes us want to stay. Stay, stay_

_ For a while_

But I didn't really care. We were together. Just wasting time. Not a care in the world. I loved it. We reached the park and headed straight for the pond. Funny it wasn't crowded… then again, not many people were there. We hung around and splashed each other. Laughing all the while. Soon the heat of the sun started to fade. And I saw rain clouds. But I didn't think much of it.

(Ryou's POV)

_Later on the sun began to fade_

_The clouds rolled over our heads_

_And it began to rain_

For a moment, I thought that your good mood would be gone with the sun and you would want to go home. But you did quite the opposite. After a moment's pause, you turned to me and a grin slowly spread across your face. Turning fully around, you lunged and tackled me into the now forming mud. We engaged in a tickle fight. I lost.

_Oh we were dancing mouths open_

_Splashing toung taste_

_For a moment this good time would_

_Never end_

Eventually, we got up and danced. Remember, Bakura? You were dancing like a loony and laughing the whole time. I'd never seen that side of you. But I loved it and I didn't want you to stop acting like that. Then as the rain fell, we caught each other's eyes and time just stopped. It was like nothing was going to get to us. For a little while, this wonderful time wasn't going to end.

_You and me_

_You and me_

_Just wasting time_

_I was kissing you_

_You were kissing me love_

_From good day into a moonlight_

_Now a night so fine_

_Makes us wanna stay, stay, stay_

_For a while_

I wanted to laugh and giggle. It was perfect. So I did. You laughed with me, Kura. I walked over to you and leaned up on my tip toes. And when I was close enough, I kissed you quickly and meant to pull away. But, you caught me and the next thing I knew, we're on the ground in a heated make-out session. Wouldn't Malik be proud. You tasted like cinnamon, just not as strong a taste.

The day had been wonderful. Then a full moon shone above us as the clouds went away. It had stopped raining. I loved that night. And I still love you, Bakura, my yami.

(Bakura's POV)

_Wasting time_

_I shall miss these things_

_When it all rolls by_

_What a day_

_Wanna stay, stay, stay for a while_

You tasted so good, my delicious, sweet, lovely hikari. But the thought that the time would end eventually, made me a little sad. Of course, there'll always be a next time. I'm glad of that. Still, I wanted to make that time last as long as possible.

_Hey love_

_Oh, just groping you_

_Rolling in the mud_

_Stay a while_

_Come on love_

_Wanna stay, stay, stay for a while_

We were having so much fun, holding each other for warmth and then fighting in the mud, I grabbed your firm backside and you moaned, Ryou. A perfectly delicious moan. I was getting drunk off of them. Whatever go d that is up there, please don't let this moment go too quickly. If not for me, then for Ryou.

(Ryou's POV)

It was amazing. I never thought I could have such a wonderful time. I loved it all. Who ever's up there, let this time last for as long as possible. For Bakura.

hereisthefic hereisthefic hereisthefic

VA: Awwww!!! I was listening to this song, which I do not own. The Dave Matthews Band owns it. Anyway, I was listening to this song and I immediately thought: This would be a perfect Bakura/Ryou cuddle fluff song fic. I love it. Hope you liked it!


End file.
